piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Rambleshack
Below is the soundtrack that is played while on Rambleshack. Rambleshack is a very small island where the player begins their journey in the Pirates of the Caribbean Online game, with Jolly Roger attacking the island with cannon fire. This small patch of land contains only a small dock, warehouse and jail - where the player's pirate awakes in. They can be on any Welcome Ocean server. It is a tutorial server that guides the player throughout the Set Sail Story Quest, which helps them get familiar with the game. The island functions as a tutorial, where the player creates their pirate's look, gender, clothes, and acquires their first weapon. Hurried Introduction Upon waking on Rambleshack, the player pirate finds themselves cellmates with none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. After tweaking their character's appearance in Pirate Creation, Jack introduces himself and helps the player escape their cell as cannons can be heard in the distance. The island is being assaulted from Jolly Roger in his vain search for Jack Sparrow. Most of the inhabitants have already fled. After running to a nearby building, the pirate meets up with Will Turner who gives them their first cutlass and explains what's happening. Once armed and educated, two skeletons appear and Will tells the pirate to hurry out. The pirate has to fight their way to the docks, where Captain Bo Beck was waiting to take Jack Sparrow off the island. Escape from Rambleshack However, just as the player boards Beck's ship (Grim Reaper), a skeleton ship appears and blocks their exit. The player quickly mans a cannon and takes it down. However, escape is not possible. Jolly Roger's flagship, the Harkaway, soon arrives. And Jolly himself appears on Beck's ship - demanding him turn over Sparrow. Turns out, Beck was supposed to deliver the fleeing Jack to him. But, Sparrow bribed Beck into not turning him over. And to insure his escape, the wily pirate has tricked the player's pirate character into taking his fateful place aboard Beck's ship. Jolly Roger punishes Beck by turning him into a skeleton. Dead Men Tell No Tales Jolly decides he needs someone to relay a message for him, so the player pirate is spared. Jolly wants Sparrow to know that he's coming for him. The pirate character is made to walk the plank to abandon ship. Moments later, the Grim Reaper is destroyed and the character must swim for their lives to flee. When the scene changes, the pirate is in Port Royal and their adventure in Pirates of the Caribbean Online has begun! Game Notes *Originally, the island was referred to as Bilge Water and the pirate ended up at the Black Dog Inn where Doggerel Dan and his wife Nell Bilgehayes once provided the tutorial. *Also, you were given your Sea Chest - which now just appears automatically. *The song played in Rambleshack is the same as Cuba * Just when you've made your character and are getting out of your jail cell, go to the cell on your right and you will see a small dog in the locked jail cell. Recognize the Prison Dog from Curse of the Black Pearl? Category:Islands